Embodiments described herein relate generally to devices and methods for styling hair, and in particular, to devices and methods for styling hair using electrolysis.
Hair is made of a protein keratin which is rich in sulfur containing amino acids. The keratin protein matrix in the hair is held together by millions of disulfide bonds that provide the strength and stability of the hair. The disulfide bonds located on the surface of the hair have the maximum leverage in determining the shape of the hair. The distribution of the disulfide bonds with respect to the axis of the hair can dictate the “straightness” or “curliness” of the hair. The disulfide bonds act as a scaffold and can be repositioned to alter the condition and/or orientation of the hair. Conventional methods for styling hair such as, for example, “hair rebonding” and “perming techniques” use heat and/or chemicals to break the disulfide bonds and shape the hair into the desired form, for example, straighten or curl, and subsequently rebond the disulfide bonds, such that the hair retains the reshaped form for some period of time.
Conventional methods that use chemicals and/or heat for styling hair have several disadvantages. For example, the heat and/or chemicals used in conventional hair styling devices and methods can cause significant damage to the hair-root and scalp, can take a long time for the styling operation, and often require the assistance of a professional hair dresser which can be expensive.
Thus there is a need for new hair styling technologies that can allow hair styling without the use of heat and/or chemicals, and can be simple enough to be used by untrained users.